


confrontation

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [6]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>character ficlets from the supers!verse - Cass & Mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	confrontation

Tony hated this, but maybe a nudge from a friend would be enough to prick Mike's conscience.

He wasn't expecting to find her there too. She seemed like a nice girl, a little scene, and if Mike wasn't already spoken for, he'd probably say 'good luck, you crazy kids.'

But Mike was, and despite himself, Tony had become fond of the Jonases. "Mike," he said severely. "Can I have a word?"

"Hey, Tony," Mike said with a grin, coming forward to shake his hand. "Long time, man. What's up?"

He could have gone for platitudes, but Tony figured better to do it and get it over with. "Listen, dude, I just have to....I mean, you're with Kevin Jonas, right?" he asked. Mike blinked, and Tony held out his hands. "And that's cool, but..." he looked at Cass. "Listen, lady, you're probably very nice, but if Kevin doesn't hear about you two soon, the paparazzi will. And I don't want to see Kevin hurt, okay?"

Mike blinked. Cass started to laugh, and Tony felt a smidge of doubt.

The door opened, and Tony glanced over to see Kevin coming to a puzzled halt as he too in the tableau. "Hey, Kevvy," Cass cooed. "I'm apparently stealing your man," she managed before she burst into laughing.

Kevin smirked. "Like to see you try, woman," he said, diving forward to chase her down the bus. He must have caught her in the back lounge; her squeals of laughter echoed up the bus.

Tony winced as he saw Mike looking at him. "Okay, sorry, leapt to conclusions there. But," he added in his defense. "If I did it, so will the press."

Mike nodded. Tony wondered when Mike had gotten this calm. Back in the day, Tony would have been lucky to have only had a blood nose by now. "Point taken," Mike conceded. "But next time, just ask before you leap."

Tony blinked. "What, no pounding?"

Mike paused, hand on the door that separated the bus into sections. "You did it to protect Kevin. So no, no pounding." Then he was gone, and a few seconds later, Cass started laughing again.


End file.
